


Of Dice and Cards

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Illya watches Napoleon work his magic at the casino.





	Of Dice and Cards

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 21 of Inktober for Writers: Fingertips

Illya always found it fascinating to watch Napoleon do his thing at a casino. He was so at ease here, and always seemed to come away from it richer than when he started. Solo Luck appeared to be a real thing, and Illya had to muse over how Napoleon could have probably made a living off of casino winnings had he not been so dedicated to U.N.C.L.E.’s cause of preserving peace.

…The entire _world_ was lucky in regards to that.

But tonight was a night off, THRUSH was being unusually quiet, and Napoleon was indulging in a night at the casino. Illya balked at the notion of gambling money away as much as he balked at extravagant spending, yet he respected Napoleon’s fondness for both and opted to accompany him, watching.

As he watched Napoleon move from the blackjack table to the craps, Illya had to admit that it warmed his heart to see Napoleon having a bit of fun—he had earned it, after all of the hard work they had been doing.

Napoleon now curled his fingers around the dice, blew on them for luck, and then gave them a toss onto the table; the dice rolled from his fingertips in an almost graceful manner, like something out of a film.

The crowd around him held their breath as the first die landed on a one, but the other landed squarely on a six.

“Seven!” Napoleon announced to the crowd, who applauded him. He responded with a pose that was somehow both smug and modest at the same time.

He announced his intent to visit the poker table and collected his winnings from the craps game; he then took notice of Illya watching him from the bar, and made a quick detour to see him first.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go off and do something on your own?” Napoleon asked. “You look bored.”

“On the contrary, I’m finding it intriguing to watch you,” Illya said. “I suppose you could say I am living vicariously through you.”

“Are you sure?” Napoleon asked. His expression softened. “How about we catch a movie?”

Illya shook his head.

“You go play some poker for a while; I would like to watch,” he insisted. “Really, Napoleon.”

Napoleon bit his lip.

“Okay, tell you what—one hour,” he said. “I’ll play for one more hour, and then I’ll treat you to dinner. How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect,” Illya said, with a smile.

Napoleon smiled back and headed off to the poker table, while Illya continued to watch him from the bar.

Napoleon had once asked him why he always sat down and watched him play, despite not approving of gambling himself. Illya had replied that he could stand to watch as long as Napoleon wasn’t addicted to it and foolishly throwing his money away.

Napoleon’s invitation to dinner had reassured Illya that there was definitely nothing to worry about; Napoleon still knew that there were more important things than the games.

And Illya was glad to be one of those things that Napoleon found important in his life. He, too, was a lucky man.

And that was more than enough for him.


End file.
